


The Journal of the National Team

by krkwsoraumi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi
Summary: Random little things about the 2018 Asian Game Korean National Team





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [國家代表隊記事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563952) by [krkwsoraumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi). 



WARNINGS:

  * （very）Stupid（and I hope this is）Enjoyable 
  * All kinds of facts mixed with plot that I have made up
  * The order of the chapter doesn't mean the order of when the event happened
  * Facts in every chapter will be put in the notes at the end 



This is how they are in the story:

  * The Hyungs:  
　Score(Dongbin): Whatever-be-will-be type of captain and one of those who will be bullied.  
　CoreJJ(Yongin): The gentle and kind mom (most of the time).
  * The middle one:  
　Faker(Sanghyeok): The cold and elegant final boss who sometimes is naughty.
  * The Dongsaengs:  
　Peanut(Wangho): Anyways definitely not the kind type (who self-proclaimed being straightforward).  
　Ruler(Jaehyuk): The crybaby and the one being bullied the most and acts more like goofy instead of naughty.  
　Kiin(Giin): The profound and righteous (but actually evil) maknae.



Basically this a series of short drabbles about the 98liners making all kinds of mess, Giin gradaully lost his respect to his hyungs (and started to unfold who he actually is), Sanghyeok talking shit and doing strange things while keeping a straight face, Yongin bringing the one with the most problem with him so without notice turned into the team-mom (though sometimes being out of control since he is involuntary), Dongbin still isn't being treat like the eldest one in the team...etc.

  
Parings:

  * Faker and Peanut meeting each other after a long-time separation 
  * Something going on between Ruler and CoreJJ



　　Feat. Their teammates randomly sending greetings though being miles away

 

Everything is based on the situation in 2018  ~~yup before the transfer.~~

This is actually just me loving this national team too much and ended up writing all kinds of shit about them (rofl)

I'll write what I like, all of them are short and nothing deep tbh.

  
English is not my first language and I wrote the story in Chinese first then tried to translate it to English. May have a lot of mistake and the content won't be exactly the same. But the plot won't be different and I'll try my best to shorten the gap between two versions.

Also the update will be slower then the Chinese version since it takes time for me to do the translation work, sorry about that.

  
So if you are fine with all above, please enjoy!

 


	2. The Start of the Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned of Ruler/CoreJJ

Yongin was way too tired after they arrived at Hong Kong, wanting to take a nap so badly so he put his head on the bus window. Jaehyuk couldn't bring himself bothering the support after seeing this. He was unusually quiet after finding his seat.

The bus started to move a couple minutes later. Even though the window was too hard for a pillow, Yongin still fell asleep in such an uncomfortable state. Jaehyuk pulled Yongin's hand, with his voice low, telling his hyung that he is willing to borrow his shoulder. Yongin hummed unconsciously, and his head was gently moved.

With his head on Jaehyuk's shoulder, Yongin found a comfortable angle and got fast asleep.

Looking at the hand he was still grabbing on, Jaehyuk can't help but opened his hand a little more, helding the one which is one size smaller than his. Yongin was sleeping soundly, so Jaehyuk slided his fingers between Yongin's. Still without being noticed, he decided to push his luck further, carefully intertwined their finger.

Jaehyuk thought that he will kept their hands holding as long as Yongin didn't notice. His heart was beating crazily a moment ago but now comforted by the warmth from his support. All of the tiredness from the busy day came as soon as he relaxed. It didn't take long for Jaehyuk to follow in Yongin's footsteps and drifted to sleep.

Wangho was thinking of asking Jaehyuk if he still have any snacks left in his bag. However, all he saw after hanging half of his body over the seat back was two people cuddling with their hands helding together. He didn't say anything, only pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture.

That's all Sanghyeok, who was an aisle across, needed to move next to Wangho. Replacing Wangho's bag with himself, Sanghyeok was greeted by the picture Wangho just took.

“Yongin hyung didn't sleep well last night.” Sanghyeok said, remembering all the sounds his roomate had made.

“No wonder Jaehyuk didn't say a word after getting on the bus.”

Dongbin was thinking of getting some rest. Upon hearing the mumbles from the back, he can't help but poked his head out from his seat. Wangho showed the picture to him.

The captain was silent for a while. In the end he decided to ask.

“There isn't anything going on between them?”

Sanghyeok shrugged, though he was Yongin's roommate it didn't mean they are close enough to talk about something like this. Wangho was smiling slyly, seemed like he was planning on something again.

Giin was quietly watching everything happened. He turned to see the coaches who were a couple seats away, then the two who were been talked about, and the other three hyungs in the end.

He was about to opened his mouth but being interrupted by Wangho.

“Let’s make a bet.”

Giin soon noticed that he was too late to back away.

“What are we going to bet on? Night snack again? Won’t it be hard to explained to them?” Dongbin asked.

Sanghyeok waved his hand, indicating that they should set the rule first.

“Dating, shady relationship, one-sided, actually nothing…Maybe something like this?” Giin said after thinking for a while.

The moment he saw Dongbin’s eyes shining with proud, Giin couldn't help but rubbed his own temple. He’s joining the evil side.

Considering as time goes on, there might be changes toward the situation, they set two checkpoints: the end of the Preliminary and the end of the Asian game. The closer to the fact will get higher points, and the winner will be the one with the highest point in total. Matchmaking was also banned. With Wangho urging everyone in the volume that wouldn’t be heard by Jeahyuk and Yongin and Sanghyoek recording their guessing, simply because probably no one would think there will be something like this in his phone so it was the safest, a secret bet had started.

“I’ll make sure again.” Wangho said, reading what Sanghyeok had recorded, ”Dongbin hyung, both dating; Sanghyeok hyung, Jaehyuk with one-sided feelings and shady relationship; Me, shady relationship and dating; Giin, Jaehyuk with one-sided feelings and dating.”

“This is kind of sad for Jaehyuk though…” Dongbin can't help but feeling bad for the AD Carry.

“Anyways, its pretty obvious Jaehyuk has something toward Yongin hyung. It is just that whether Yongin hyung has noticed or not.” Sanghyeok said firmly, pushing his glasses at the same time.

“Dongbin hyung, do you really have such confidence in them?” Wangho asked.

“Well…Hyukkyu and Kyungho fight non-stop in front of everyone, but will you believe that they actually got together after winning KeSPA cup last season? These two are even closer.”

Giin was about to get a headache. He didn't actually want to know this much. And the coaches seemed to notice there was something going on among them.

Just consider that we are deciding what to eat for night snacks, please. Giin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・I actually just wanted to write Ruler playing CoreJJ's hand, sorry not sorry.


	3. The story of the roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned of Faker/Peanut, Ruler/CoreJJ
> 
> FYI:  
> ・Lee Seohaeng: Kuro  
> ・Kang Chanyong: Ambition  
> ・Son Woohyeon: Ucal  
> ・Heo Wonseok: PawN  
> ・Song Kyungho: Smeb  
> ・Kim Hyukkyu: Deft  
> ・Cho Sehyeong: Mata

It all had started with what the coach said, “You guys should know each other well as soon as possible.”

So the separation of Jaehyuk and Yongin was a must. After all, they had basically spent every moment together already. Sanghyeok and Wangho also couldn't get away, no matter how much they wanted to stay in the same room to do things that no one really wanted to figure out.

They formed a circle around the table in the hotel lobby on the day they met up. Two room cards were already taken away by Sanghyeok, who was the winner of rock-paper-scissors, and Dongbin, who was the second. Yongin, being the third, didn't think that much and randomly picked one, ending up being Sanghyeok’s roommate.

“Great,” Dongbin said, looking at the three youngsters, whom all had different expressions on their faces, “Just pick what you want now.”

Jaehyuk took one while glancing at Sanghyeok with complications written all across his face. Wangho, on the other hand, was glaring at Yongin when he took away his card. Giin took the last one with gratification for the fact that he didn’t have to share a room with Sanghyeok, who seemed to be hard to get along with. He was also wondering what did Seohaeng hyung mean about “be careful not to be deceived by Wangho” before he left the dorm.

Yongin opened his suitcase, facing Sanghyeok, who was lying on the bed reading. All he could think of was how awkward they were at the moment.

Not sharing a room with Jaehyuk didn't really bother Yongin, comparing to the AD Carry. The sad puppy eyes which seemed like he had been abandoned was just unforgettable.

Jaehyuk sharing a room with Dongbin hyung was not that bad. At least there was still someone who could take care of that goofy boy, Yongin thought. He had imagined what would happen if Jaehyuk share his room with Wangho. It might not be a huge mess, but would still end up being half of a disaster. No need to say how much effort they would make only to exchange room without being caught by the coaches.

They would set off to Hong Kong in two days. All they had to do for these two days was knowing each other and tuning up. Although Dongbin had led them to play a few games online, it was still quite different from sitting together and communicate.

But at the moment…Yongin was a little troubled. Maybe sharing thoughts while playing games worked not that bad, but in reality, he really didn't know what to say to Sanghyeok.

Especially after the final last year, the relationship between he and Sanghyeok became a lot more awkward. The mid-laner wasn't someone like Wangho, whom seemed to be always joyful and good at social. And himself, comparing to Jaehyuk, was more of the sensitive type.

He might be absent-minded for too long that Sanghyeok spoked first.

“Yongin hyung.”

Turning his head around, Yongin was wooden, which was actually rare.

Sanghyeok put down his book, moved across half of his bed and extended his hand.

“I’m looking forward to play the games with you.” He said, with that cat-like smile.

This is the right hand of god. Yongin thought when he held it, and realizing that the thought was kind of dumb as soon as he let go of the hand. He might be throw out of the team by Chanyong if the jungler know, with baseball bat.

Dongbin still couldn’t help but feeling worried about his team. Although it had been quite a while after Kyungho took over the duty of the captain, it was always the captain who started all the mess, along with Sehyeong, who could not be controlled by anyone.

Walking out from the bathroom, the first thing Jaehyuk saw was Dongbin lying on his belly while looking at his phone, with some sort of Buddha light glowing around him.

Jaehyuk grabbed a towel to dry his hair and got closer to check out what was going on.

What was showing on the screen was the face of KT's monstrous newbie mid-laner Son Woohyeon. Jaehyuk wasn't close with him but at least he knew who he is. It seemed like the young mid-laner was in KT's practice room, reporting something to Dongbin, with mysterious singing and laughing in the background.

“Good evening Jaehyuk hyung!” Woohyeon greeted brightly.

Jaehyuk was dumbfounded. He didn’t expect Woohyeon to be this kind of dongsaeng.

He sat down beside Dongbin, listening to the young mid-laner continuing what he was talking about before greeting him.

“…Wonseok hyung went to the hospital for re-checking today. I don’t know the details but he seemed fine. Kyungho hyung has been attacked by the water bottles thrown by Hyukkyu hyung three times today. Hyukkyu hyung has been ganked in reality by Sehyeong hyung and Kyungho hyung for four times, but still being able to win two solo games…"

Is it truly fine for a team to be like this…? The more Jaehyuk listened, the more he thought that he wasn't that lack of dignity even though he was probably the last one when ranking the power in his team. He still got Yongin hyung spoiling him and Minseung to bully. And did AD Carry always ended up being without human rights?

Woohyeon kept on telling Dongbin every little things that happened in KT today, the latter nodded satisfying while listening. It seemed like the team hadn’t really got too out of control even if he was not there, which was a huge relieve to him.

After leaving a couple words, Dongbin told Woohyeon that he had to go to the shower. Out of expectation though, Woohyeon said he wanted to talk to Jaehyuk, stopping Dongbin from hanging off the video call.

Not only Dongbin was confused, even Jaehyuk himself had no clue about this.

The young mid-laner in the screen was wearing such seriousness on his face that make Jaehyuk couldn't help but sitting up straight on the soft bed.

And he saw the dongsaeng bowed to him.

With countless quiestion marks floating above his head, Jaehyuk was so close to just grab the phone and go to Dongbin, who was in the bathroom, to ask what had their maknae eaten to grow up. Fortunately, Woohyeon opened his mouth before Jaehyuk actually made his move.

“Please take good care of Dongbin hyung.”

There was too much sincerity from Woohyeon. Jaehyuk was almost frightened.

“…It is me who need to be take care…"

“No, I am very serious. Please take good care of Dongbin hyung.” Woohyeon interrupted him in no time, “It is not like he can take care things well because he is a few years older. Dongbin hyung is completely an idiot when it comes to managing his own life.”

Jaehyuk didn't really understand why someone could speak with honorifics but sound so much like demanding. He couldn’t do it anyways. At the mean while, Woohyeon was still counting all the things that should he should pay attention on.

“…Especially after Dongbin hyung hurt his leg, there is a lot to be be careful of. Please keep an eye on him for me, don’t let him strain himself. After all, you won't want him having a bad condition. Also, he tends to lose things a lot, like power cord and such, now he has a bag of medicine in addition…"

Dongbin got out of the bathroom with the wall supporting him. Jaehyuk was sitting on his bed, with his phone in hand, seemed to be trying to figure out something.

Facing with the doubt from the captain and jungler, Jaehyuk was reminded of the last word Woohyeon had said before hanging off.

“And please don't let Dongbin hyung know that all of these is from me. Or he will nag me about taking things upon myself again.”

Still without an answer, Dongbin couldn't help but asked. So Jaehyuk said.

“...Dongbin hyung’s teammate are all really kind.”

Not only Woohyeon, Kyungho and Hyukkyu, who just won a game as duo, joined in in the middle of their talk. Sehyeong also voiced a few words while he was basing, making the whole conversation more lively.

Dongbin was still a bit confused. But since the comment was positive, he decided not to ask more and received the phone from Jaehyuk with a kind smile. The jungler didn't notice the heaviness Jaehyuk wore on his face.

Giin was still thinking what did Seohaeng hyung’s word mean.

Wangho had been acting normal after they got into their room. After unpacking his thing, Wangho did nothing but using his phone lazily on his bed.

Giin can’t really think of any action made by this hyung could be described as “not kind.” Even though Seohaeng wasn’t someone who compliments other a lot, but what Giin remembered was that Wangho was the one who had been spoiled by all his hyungs back in the ROX Tigers days.

So Giin started to recall what happened after their met up in the afternoon.

He was the third one who arrived among the players. What he saw after getting into the hotel lobby was the coaches and the AD carry who was lying on his support, seemed to be very used to this, while enjoying his snack. Those who were from the same team were talking some random things.

He greeted everyone, feeling kind of awkward. Sitting down beside the bottom duo, all he wanted at the moment was someone else’s arrival that could saved him from being the alone one. Even though one of their coach was also from Afreeca, it didn't made him less awkward.

Then Jaehyuk turned his bag of snack toward Giin, asking him if he want some with a beaming smile. Yongin, who was still being used as a pillow, looking so very kind, encouraged Giin to accept the goodwill from his partner.

While Giin was absent-mindedly eating the squid shreds which he had just received, Dongbin, with his crutch, had came. With Kyungho, who seemed to be obviously very reluctant, carrying Dongbin’s luggage.

After leaving a couple words of greeting, Kyungho left the luggage and Dongbin and left.

“He lost in the rock-paper-sissor so he has to buy daily commodities for the team and pick me up.” Dongbin said gleefully.

Dongbin of course notices what kind of situation Giin had been in. He started a conversation with Giin as soon as he sat down. Being one of the most experienced player in the league, it wasn’t hard for him to find a topic to talk. Yongin, being a meticulous people, after patting Jaehyuk to make him get up, also joined in.

Giin was really thankful. And Wangho finally came, almost being late, while dragging Sanghyeok behind him.

No one asked why the two players who were on the different team arrived together. They were actually more curious about why Sanghyeok, the legendary mid-laner, was at the mercy of Wangho.

The first thing Wangho did after arriving was to apologize, also complained about how Sanghyeok always won't set off until the last moment.

So every member of the Asian Games National Team had arrived. The first impression Wangho left wasn’t bad to Giin. The jungler smiled a lot, and was humble to others, which was really different from the sharpness he had while invading into opponent's jungle. 

Later on that day, either training or enjoying meals, maybe because he was the youngest, everyone was really kind to him. Especially Wangho and Jaehyuk, the two who was born in 1998.

Anyways, Giin couldn't really find the malicious inside of Wangho in the end of their first day. They even decided the order of using bathroom by the fairest way: rock-paper-sissor.

“Giin ah.”

Giin, who had been zoned out for a while, hummed as an answer. He turned around and saw Wangho, who was standing in front of the bathroom door with clothes in hands, looking at him with a smile.

“I forgot to bring my face wash, can I borrow yours?”

Giin didn’t think much and nodded his head while watching Wangho getting back into the bathroom. 

And what Seohaeng had said before crossed his mind. How all the personal toiletries became the ones for everyone, and slowly the other supplies were also shared by everyone when he was still in ROX Tigers.

But Seohaeng didn't say who was the one to blame.

So GIin turned on his phone and sent a message. He then received a smiling sticker.

People all have evil side…Giin held his phone in front his chest, looking up at the ceiling desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・Mid-laner S.H.Lee had admitted that he was really awkward with support player Y.I.Jo  
> ・Support player Y.I.Jo said he was really hurt after knowing this  
> ・The roommates paring was too interesting that I can't help but laugh every time I watch the documentary kkkk


	4. The war of night snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned of Ruler/CoreJJ
> 
> FYI:  
> ・Lee Seongjin: Cuvee

The National Team AD carry was anxious tonight.

It was 1 a.m., the screen was showing the scrim they had finished in the afternoon. The coach was speaking non-stop about every detail in the match. As usual, Yongin was on Jaehyuk’s left, Sanghyeok was on his right, with Dongbin in the back. Giin and Wangho was sitting on the ground in front of Jaehyuk.

But the point is that, Jaehyuk was starving.

Their game review had to continue for about half an hour or more, but an hour ago, before the review even started, Jaehyuk could feel the emptiness in his stomach.

Well, he had to admit that it was his fault that he didn’t eat more during dinner time, and that he didn’t have some snack before the review start. It was all his fault. And he was starving so badly.

They were not in the usual training room, which Jaehyuk could find all kinds of snack stacked by himself and Seongjin. And those which are still in his luggage had to go to HongKong with him.

Even Yongin had this habit of spoiling him, the support player were still quite principled, especially when times like this. And Jaehyuk couldn’t gather up enough courage to talk to the mid-later who was being serious at the moment. Those who were in front of him and behind him were more easy-going, but well, the thing Jaehyuk were about to ask weren’t really something proper at that moment.

The screen was showing his Xayah on a killing spree, the coach pressed the pause button, and were about to start speaking when a deep groan from someone’s digestive system echoed through the practice room.

With everyone turning their attention to him, Jaehyuk lowed his head with his cheek burning.

He felt sincerely sorry for his coach and Yongin, this was embarrassing.

However, Yongin break into laughter.

“I was wondering why hadn’t you complain about being hungry.” He smiled, “I thought you had already eaten in your room.”

The coach knew him pretty well, so he simply shook his head but didn’t get mad.

“We are about to end, just hang in there.”

Though without seeing everyone’s face, Jaehyuk could already sense all the laughter plastered on their face. Wangho’s shoulder were even shaking.

Someone gripped his left hand and slipped a small bag of biscuit in it.

“This will keep you away for hunger for a while.” Yongin whispered to his ears, “I’ll cook some ramen for you later.”

Tearing the plastic bag with gratitude, the only thing going on in Jaehyuk’s head was how kind Yongin hyung was. He was in love again.

With the biscuit of love (assumed by Jaehyuk himself), the review finally ended with out other events. Some of them were stretching and some were yawning, then Yongin stood up first. He reached out for Jaehyuk’s head, messing his hair up, and asked as gentle as always.

“What do you want to eat?”

Jaehyuk was oh-so-touched already. He stood up, following Yongin and turned to face other teammates. He had to do something, at least he had to stop Yongin from always assuming he is a child.

“Do anyone else want to have some night snack? I’ll go prepared it with Yongin hyung.”

The pot in Jaehyuk’s hand when he came back made those who didn’t join in cooking confused.

“Do you also count on the coaching group and the staffs?” Dongbin couldn’t help but asked. As the one who said that he couldn’t finish one serving, he thought it was quite fair for him to said that.

Jaehyuk scratched his head, laughed in an awkward way.

In the end Jaehyuk finished ramen for three by himself. The others were chatting while eating, but all he did was slurping the noodle ceaselessly.

“You really were starving huh...” Wangho, who lost in the rock-paper-scissor game, said when he took away everyone’s bowls and chopsticks.

Jaehyuk didn’t even get the chance to say a word when Yongin, who was right beside him, broke his image without changing expression.

“He always have that much.”

The thing is that, Yongin couldn’t really cook anything except ramen. He was in challenger rank when cooking ramen, got the skill during the time he played in LCS. After returning to Korea, he became Jaehyuk’s one and only cook. Being the one who benefited the most from Yongin, Jaehyuk didn’t dare saying anything to retort.

“Yongin hyung had also eaten the amount for two though…”Jaehyuk mumbled to himself.

Jaehyuk eating so much sort of became everyone’s fear, which is that if Jaehyuk was there, they will go over budget on food. But being a group of pro-gamers who couldn’t help to bet on something, also because sharing food made it hard for them to go dutch, in the end, they still decided to set their destiny on rock-paper-scissor.

The afternoon which they were setting off to HongKong, since the time of their flight made it inconvenience for them to had their dinner in proper hour, the making of fried chicken order was imperative.

Jaehyuk’s order was brutal for wallet, again, which they were all started to get used to actually. However, as soon as Sanghyeok, who was a huge fried chicken lover joined in, the up coming rock-paper-scissor game became way too crucial.

A fatal rock sentenced the death of Dongbin’s wallet. Holding a bright smile with deep sorrow in it, Dongbin tried very hard to convince himself that two people having fried chicken for five was completely normal, and that six people sharing what should be for ten was what a bunch of boys could and should do, though they didn’t actually move a lot. He was the captain and therefore, he should be nice to the dongsaengs, the money he spent would not be wasted.

After all those self-talking ended, Dongbin finally took out his phone and made the call.

“Well…maybe we should go dutch after we arrive HongKong?” Giin couldn’t really bare this so he asked, kindly.

“Or if Dongbin hyung wanted to take revenge, then we will keep the rule?” Wangho, on the other hand, beamed while saying this. Something must had been going around in his head, Giin assumed and shuddered a bit. The young jungler was not the kind type after all.

Nodded solemnly, Dongbin went on about making the other pay for him for at least one time, especially the Park something who almost made his teammates broke by eating too much. Completely ignoring the fact that it was Sanghyeok who made this devastating.

But to be honest, Jaehyuk didn’t really care that much about paying, though he didn’t really get the chance to pay no matter which team he was on. The thing was that, if Dongbin or anyone else wants him to pay, the person has to first make the luck stand on another side. 

Jaehyuk couldn’t really help since that he didn’t lost a single time in rock-paper-scissors when he was on the National team. He shrugged with an innocent look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ・There was this interview that asked who ate all the ramen, and everyone's answer was Ruler, including himself LOL  
> ・CoreJJ also ate a lot was from KSV's Ask in a box, with Cuvee ranking himself as the one who eats the most, then CoreJJ, and Ruler being the third.  
> ・The episode about Asian Team of Gen.G's short talk had mentioned Score kept on losing in rock-paper-scissors, ended up spending about 800 thousand won, buying foods for the others during the time they played for the preliminary game in HongKong kkkkk  
> ・In CoreJJ's episode of KSV's Ask me anything, he had admitted that the only thing he can cook is ramen.
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry for not updating for a while!  
> Was drowned by all kinds of things recently :p


End file.
